Family time
by Jedi AmidalaLianna
Summary: A normal day for the Skywalkers. Read and Review.


I don't own Star Wars or anything. If so there would be more Anakin/Padme moments. :)

Padme looked up from her Holo Magazine. Her 5-year old twins, Luke and Leia were like chain reaction trouble. She looked at the floor, her shoulders heaving. She slumped on the sofa, watching the twins making more mess to the already messy floor. Just then, Luke ran into the tower of blocks and almost tripping over a toy starship. Leia shrieked with excitement as she followed her twin brother crashing through the blocks. But this time, she tripped over the starship. "You're down!" screamed Luke. Padme threw down her Holo Magazine and ran to Leia. She asked Leia, concern flooding her eyes, :"My Little Angel! Are you hurt? Anyway painful areas?" Leia shooked her head impatiently and screamed:" Not yet LUKE SKYWALKER!" Leia squirmed out of her mother's grasp and pushed a whole stack of toys down, to block Luke's way. "Ok, enough of Trench Running! Let's play Anakin versus a bad guy!" Luke shouted from one side of the room. "General Grievous! We never played him before! I will be General Grievous!" Leia shrieked back. Padme covered her ears. This was really hurting. If only Anakin was home, he would know how to handle his reckless children. Padme sighed as she tried to grab Luke who just ran past her. Just then,Leia screamed as Luke caught up on her and pounced onto her, screaming:" Down you go, General Grievous! For I am Anakin Skywalker!" "You mean, the child of Anakin Skywalker." a cheerful voice rang out. Luke looked up and screamed again, :"DADDY!" Leia copied her brother as they both pounced onto their dad. Anakin hugged his children tightly. He had missed them from a day of work. "Where's mommy?" Anakin asked Leia. "I'm here." said an exasperated voice from behind the sofa. Padme put the toys back into the shelf and stood up, hands on her hips. Anakin grinned at his children and asked them innocently:" If mommy is angry, what should daddy do?" Leia said:" Hug her, like us."Just then, Luke piped up:" Kiss her, daddy. Leia said it shows affection." Anakin smiled at the children and gave them each a pat. Anakin sweeped Padme up and gave her a kiss right on the lips and hugged her tightly. "Angel, miss me?" Padme leaned on Anakin and breathed:" More then anything. Just look at the floor." Suddenly, Luke started to whine. "Ewww Daddy! Leia kissed Ahsoka's figurine." Leia glared at her brother and whacked him hard on the arm. Luke screech:" OW!" but took it as a joke and started laughing. Leia saw her brother laughing so much and she copied him. So the twins ended up rolling all over the floor laughing. Just then Threepio came in and said:" I believe you are very late for your bath time, twins." Luke groaned" Not the prissy robot!" and Leia grumbled:" Not bath!" Threepio looked offended and muttered:" Prissy? When am I prissy? I am very well-trained in etiquette and…" but by that time, Luke had already carried his sister on his shoulders and Leia had flipped Threepio's power switch. Anakin laughed, amused by his children's act. It reminded of him last time. But Padme wouldn't let him egg his children on, she nudged him sharply and shooed her children to the bathroom.

Anakin yawned as he stretched on the big bed in their bedroom. He closed his eyes and waited for Padme to return from the bathroom. Just as he was going to doze off, a sweet scent filled the room. Padme saw Anakin lying on the bed, not stirring. He was in for a shock. She smiled secretly to herself and tiptoed to the bed, waiting for the right moment to scare him when… he jumped up and pulled her onto the bed. She screamed with laughter as she landed on him. She rolled off, still giddy with laughter. "Have you forgotten who is your husband?" Anakin grinned at his wife. "I wouldn't dare to. He is the best Jedi in the whole galaxy!" and after that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled softly and stroked her hair. Slowly, his eyelids began to close. Padme wrapped her arms round his neck and breathed:" Good night my Jedi protector."

Hope the reader can read and review.


End file.
